Eggstraordinary
Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to anyone new) is a Kongregate chatroom. Eggy is a melting pot of cultures and personalities. We're all different people here, so do us all a favor and don’t be narrow-minded. Be more open and maybe you’ll learn something new. Everyone here just wants to have a good time chatting, so please don't disrupt chat with spam, nukes or abusive language or behaviour. If you follow these guidelines, you'll have fun. Basically, you come to Eggy to enjoy people's company, letting them enjoy your own, and to make friends. Isn’t that what chat is for anyway? The Rules of Eggy We don't have many rules besides be considerate and don't see this room as perfect for a free-for-all spamfest. We might be modless, but we won't hesitate to call one in if we have to. #No spamming. #No harassing other users. #Go with the flow. #No RP. (Psuedo is fine) Room Owner Eggstraordinary is currently under the regime of TheGoldenHammer. TGH became Mod on April Fools Day of 2013. The original owner of the room, Eggy, was never on when he owned the room. Now that he is demodded, he started coming on more. This screenshot is a rare capture of a time the Big Egg was seen in his room as a room owner. Eggy Regulars The Eggy Regulars are always being updated, so don't fret if you aren't currently listed. Updated as of 08-16-13 (non confusing rest of the world other then america date DD-MM-YY) . 1keemi: 6619510155102464: 66 hates Transformice with a burning passion, and likes a good laugh, but don't be perverted around him. He doesn't like perverted people, or his fatass ex. His nicknames vary. Most just call him 66, or by his first name, Kevin, but there are a few who call him by other weird nicknames such as MNM, Vekin, or #####. AimeeEnFrancaise: AZTECA666: Basherte: The mother of Eggy. Often visits Eggy to check how her wonderful band of misfits are going. She is a wonderful person that is respected by many if not all the regulars of Eggstraordinary. She is definately someone worth getting to know. Behemoth542: Names Elias. Friendly guy, moved in from Bat Country. Lives in Argentina, and had sexy, poofy hair. Is very open, and kind to *almost* all. He's the master of The Specialists. Had an account called Xerberos is now perma banned because he asked for it. BlankImage: Doesn't take your shit. Loves music, and has a raging temper. Filter Dodging is her favorite pasttime, so watch out. She's called Sapph, Saph, Sappy, or Blank. Has three alts, Aldrnari, Castle_Of_Glass, and Zyklon_A. brenda1996: 'Hurr hurr durr. This girl is really random, likes apples, and doesn't speak English, Her 2nd Language is Engrish (this is how many people call her English). If you see her, you should definately pat her head. Make sure to call her Captain Weedle Bop Cho, so she will be like dafuq? 'BrodyRing: Eggstraordinary's sexy emo. This magnificent beast has been told that he has really sexy eyes and hair, but is also a cool, smart, and funny guy. He enjoys helping out the local populace and making witty and sexual comments. Tazer444's lover. Is a pokemon master, and a master of music. Need some more dub to your wubwubwub? coolgirl43099: Crisye01 : An adorable and awesome Snuggly Bear, who likes Dubstep and other Snuggly Bears. Definitely a guy to know much about. He's very kind and will help and cheer you up when you're down. And beat you to the ground when you suck. Active and ready to mingle, you would want to watch the chat to make sure he's not there, watching everything. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CupcakeDreams CupcakeDreams]: Danyo: He is the Jesus of our chat room. If you don't believe that Jesus exists, how do you explain our beloved Dany? drbarrelroll369.: Is a man of many names. A few of them are, NiggaNut, NiggaWheat, White Trash, Dumbass, and Baby Boo. As the Charlie Sheen of His Time, the good doctor spends most of his days reminding us why he is the worst around, and nothing will stop him from going down on your dick. What's his key to success? Dick and video games. This gay love child of The Karate Kid and Indiana Jones is a retard among men and a Hero of Failing. And no he did not write this himself, that would be pathetic. ALTS: DrBarrelGod and BrainTumor. Eggy: FlowingTime: 'Also known as Ray, he abandoned his old account for one with an awesome username. He is calm, collected, and sometimes the pacifist when chaos goes on in Eggy. Due to his keen eyes he can also spot people trying to lurk very easily, the culprit usually being 1keemi. Also this cool person like to RP, if there is any chance to RP he'll will do it. *likes RP*. 'HiiiTimes: A man of metal and nunchaku, a brit and a devout follower of the sweet herb. James is one of those men you should get know, or die knowing your life was unfulfilled. Moved from Possom Lodge. Sexy-ninja-ginger, the onsie-wearing Nipple Man, Sparkling-Ninja-Vampire. Former account was CantKillTheMetal. kdrive1: A smexy beast that goes by the name of Kerry though she prefers to be called Kd. Is often lurking but is loads of fun when she decides to join in on the conversation. Is also a panda. If you see her, give her some pics of your boobs, if you do so, she'll welcome you gratefully to Eggstraordinary. kturn101: Cool girl, and she loves licking people, often shouts something random into the chat to start a conversation. She may seem odd at first but when you get to know her she will seem less crazy. She often pretends to be a guy whenever a new girl joins or just some one she doesn't seem to like enters and try to molest them. There's never a dull moment with kturn101 around! If she humps you, it means she loves you. Clean your leg after the humping, their could be some juice on your leg. Or if you didn't watch her the whole time, there can also be juices on other parts of your body. Lady5: A German born girl who moved to the South where she got tormented by rednecks. She eventually found her way into Eggy. LilithandLuna: Lily is easily the greatest person to ever exist on any plane of existance. From her Illeation (Talking in third person) to the quips she says, they all brighten up the room. Engaged to Magistry, they often push PDOA into the room. Don't get buthurt over it. Lyoko_fan64: 'She just graduated and needs to get a second job. Loves video games and cute fluffy animals. 'Magistry: Master “Nymphomancer” and fellow friend of all Eggy regulars. You’ll find Magistry to be a nice person and engaged to LilithandLuna. When in the mood Magi will troll those that don’t make an effort to spell correctly in some disgusting ways. It’s best (for your sanity if nothing) to stay on Magi’s good side. Also has the sexiest voice ever. MattsBabe7: 'Known more so as Dax. Has a strong maternal side and is engaged to sevendinosaurs7. Is also the "mother" of BrodyRing. 'miz_icy: 'A really sweet and funny girl that is not on as often as she was previously. 'Only1Chapter: When she is in a good mood, she will talk about boobs. When she is in a bad mood, she will be prepared to murder someone. She is weird, but a great person to chat with. PaganWolfUK: When she is on, she usually chats or gets badges, and she is from the UK. She's a really nice person, like everyone else, and 99% of the regs are friends with her. piperjean99: 'She is a sweet southern girl who is 5 foot nothing. Moved in from Xanadu. Soulmate of Procasti and Life partner of potato4chu22. Also the mother of 1keemi. Redeement's partner in their plan to raise a new race that's going to take over the world. It will, just you watch. 'PMdutch: Makes people lose The Game. Also not-so-secret admirer of Danyo. Calls everyone Sir/Madame/Retard. No one knows what PM stands for. Did not lose against Danyo with pokemans. Derpion did not count. Ask him what his favorite color is. He may or may not be that weird guy in the corner of the class standing alone, and nobody knows him, but when it's evening he saves the world from grammar nazi's and failing trolls. poetic4death: Poe is a smexy beast <3 who is very friendly. She's definitely worth getting to know. She is the godess of poems and draws pretty beach pictures. Ask to read some of her poems, you won't regret it. potato4chu22: Tato is absolutly awesome able to entertain all who she converses with. She is also the one who seems to nickname everyone now. She has an endless supply of love and friendliness, and quite often jokes around with many of her " loverboys " or fanboys. Procasti: The girl that everyone seems to sort of forget, but not always. She's always with us even when she's not. RainaRavenwood: A really nice and funny girl. Loves her boyfriend and is basically nice and sweet to everyone who is not a troll. Rebel2112: Original Gangster, "NICKLE, BREAK YOSELF!" Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Your shit means nothing. sevendinosaurs7: Seven is probably the nicest guy in the whole wide world. He is currently engaged to his girl, Dax. He also enjoys dancing in the rain. Also known as the Dinowhore though he prefers Dinocunt. Sir_Roderick_IV: Also known as Rod. Plays Shellshock Live a lot. Is also a Knight as you can see. He had left Eggy once before for a few weeks. When he came back, a party of epic preportions was thrown. stinkbomb350: sullykiller: SULLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY has been here for ages. Awesome guy, you should definately get to know him. Tazer444: 'Brodys lover. Entertaining guy. Names Griffin. 'TwoHourMotel: He was a reg here before the big Eggy civil war at the end of 2010. He has returned for the girls mostly. He is a cool guy that will defend you, but if you are a troll, get ready for ass whooping. Xantathane : 'The local dicktionary of Eggstraordinary. 'xavaxD2: Yeee5: "Yee is a scholar and a gentleman, as well as a pervert and a pedophile. For this we love him." ~Cantkillthemetal. "He's always the funniest guy in this room. Hahahahahahaha. Ha. Say Hi to him from me." ~'Brenda1996. YellowCommunist: 'Possibly the only Asian to play in Eggy. Sure, use your stereotype about him saying he gets straight A's and crashes into walls when he drives. Commie stands for Asian stereotypes and he doesnt give a shit about it. Also a nice guy that doesnt get mad easily. (Has a short temper when it comes to his honor.) 'Zargak: 'She is madness. If she likes you, she will eat you. 'Zeodeathgod: Zeo is a closet Taylor Swift fan and is sodarox's sex bomb. He's a nice lad with a heart of gold and gets along famously with everyone. He isn't seen much but you know he's there... watching. Past Regulars These are the Regulars of Eggy of the past. They don't log on anymore but are known a lot from most of the main regulars. That is why we left a spot for them on the Past Regulars because they were famous here. bowen10000: 'A relic from the days of Eggy predating recorded history, Bowie was one of those men history never really mention. Those who do not speak up unless spoken to, but who still works, in their own ways, to make the world a better place for everyone. Part of the four horsemen, and a great loss to Eggy. 'chemromance13: Friends with almost everyone. Our beloved Rosa is one of the sweetest, happiest people you will ever meet. From what we heard, she doesnt have internet ATM and cant get on. Poe's Wife forever ♥ Circuit8: Just dont argue with him. He is wise and will defeat you. Was one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. Should you ever run into him in chat then please promptly /bow and revere him as you may as well be standing in front of a burning bush. You and Eggy would be nothing without him, obviously, as the 4 horsemen saved this wretched place. Also, no offense to your mom's burning bush. Crisler: 'Was one of the 1st users in Eggy. He is a really high level, usually talked about his exes, but now hasn't come on for a while. 'graveyard890: 'He has his whole history about himself and of this room on the forums. http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1-kongregate/topics/351368-history-of-myself-on-kongregate 'thekodos: A true soldier from the old days of Eggy, Kodos formed a core of wisdom and tolerance with Circuit and the other horseguys. Left the room and possibly the internet for reasons unknown. His departure was a great loss for the room. Tyekkonderoga: 'Intelligent panda who was one of the very first regulars in the putrid cesspit that was the start of Eggstraordinary. Known to a certain reg as Radioactive Man. Later left for greener pastures. Moderators seen in Eggy These are the Mods you could end up seeing in Eggy at times when you come here. 'DarkRainyKnight A smexy beast, totally awesome guy. One you should definitely get to know. He's just awesome like that. He loves to stop by from time to time when he can. Sillinde: 'An awesome mod, allows you to do almost anything and rarely silences. He is also AFK a lot and most of the users hate it when he is AFK, but when he is chatting, people enjoy his presence. 'TheGoldenHammer A man built on the chassis of a Hummer, the hammers biceps are made from steel and ban. As rowdy and loving as he is large, Hammerman is a welcome if infrequent sight. Beware the golden Ban Hammer. He is currently Eggys Room Owner. Funny Memorable Quotes from Old Eggy Exactly what it says on the tin. Keep on being either a moron or way badass, and you might see your name (and conversations) here. 66's Fail 6619510155102464: Anyways there are going to be a lot of ducks at the place Im going tomorrow 6619510155102464: I like messing with dicks 6619510155102464: sucks* NEWS FLASH! JohnTheBomb: so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy?The News at 9 *shoves camera and microphone in face* CarlosQuintero: well it feels great bob CarlosQuintero: feels real good man CarlosQuintero: I just wanna thank god CarlosQuintero: you know CarlosQuintero: for makin this happen CarlosQuintero: um CarlosQuintero: my publicist CarlosQuintero: couldn't have done it without you CarlosQuintero: you know honestly CarlosQuintero: it's like JohnTheBomb: excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* BlackRoseflash: thanks bob BlackRoseflash: we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Fail of Eggstraordinary proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: you fail a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: not even epic fail is enough crackedcorn: lol bigrick: and epic fail is a lot crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: it is a lot bigrick: peterfile :') Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me 6619510155102464: now can i touch you guys?? 6619510155102464: WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT Yeee5: ouch!! poetic4death: No. 6619510155102464: DONT READ THAT, THAT SOUNDED WRONG 6619510155102464: Ill rephrase that 6619510155102464: damn its already too late =( Boys just wanna have fun? 6619510155102464: AZ the girls are doing something, us guys should so something too 6619510155102464: jk 6619510155102464: Wait 6619510155102464: That sounds wrong AZTECA666: I mean you have to be able to fill up a palm tho. 6619510155102464: NVM AZTECA666: Js. 6619510155102464: forget what I said 6619510155102464: damn I made it sound so wrong This is the song of our hearts? Yeee5: But in the immortal words of the wise Fergie… Where is the love? BrodyRing: In the immortal words of the wise Haddaway.. BrodyRing: What is love? 1keemi: Baby, don’t hurt me. BrodyRing: Don’t hurt me. 1keemi: No more. Welcome back. 1keemi: Back piperjean99: you've come just in time 1keemi: in time for what? piperjean99: the reaping 1keemi: what's that piperjean99: we're going to harvest your organs and grind them up piperjean99: we will then make it into glorious taco meat piperjean99: we will call it 'Taco Bell' The History of the Kongregate Saiyans (according to Eggstraordinary) CantKillTheMetal: The Super Saiyans of Kongregate were wiped out many moons ago. Tazer444: They were all permabanned and the chatroom they came from, Vegeta was shut down. BrodyRing: Kakarot was sent to another chat room. CantKillTheMetal: Frieza became room owner and he haven't heard from them since. BrodyRing: Goku ended up becoming an admin and silenced Frieza. CantKillTheMetal: Frieza only just came back stronger but Trunks was an admin by this point and he got banned. Wrong Hole OftheSea: because they're two very different things Crisye01: ... Crisye01: But you said you were Spanish. eurtle: Seeeeeeeeeeeee. eurtle: >.> OftheSea: I am spanish Crisye01: Crap I put it in the wrong hole. OftheSea: I'm from spain Crisye01: Wait. eurtle: You can't be a language. eurtle: >.> Crisye01: That came out wrong. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners